


Thorarolle

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [2]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Kinky sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Thorarolle, lnagweilige Lehrerversammlungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Der geheime Fetisch von Herr Stachnitz und der Grund, warum er Religionslehrer geworden ist.





	Thorarolle

Herr Stachnitz  stand mit leicht verschwitzten Händen vor der Klasse. Er hasste Unterricht geben. Er verstand selber nicht, was er sagte, fand es ehrlicherweise auch ziemlich hirnrissig, und diese Kackbratzen gingen ihm auch auf die Nerven. Da war einfach nichts dran zu rütteln: Schule war scheiße. Und zu allem Überfluss war am Nachmittag noch eine Lehrerkonferenz, das war auch immer das gleiche. „Und die Mutter von Jeremy Pascal hat sich beschwert, weil bla und x und y und z.“ Einfach grauenerregend, abscheulich, abstoßend und nervenaufreibend. Da war er dann schon immer froh, wenn er abends nachhause gehen konnte und von seiner Bajuwarin auf die Wange geküsst wurde, und von ihr in den Arm genommen wurde. Er gab es ungern zu, aber er hatte es gern, wenn er nicht die dominante Rolle in einer Beziehung hatte, aber mit den heutigen Frau-Mann-Klischees war das nahezu unmöglich.

„Also dann bis nächste Woche. Äh… Kann noch jemand die Tafel wischen?“

Aber alle gingen schnell, und niemand wischte die Tafel. Herr Stachnitz auch nicht. Vielleicht aus Trotz nicht. Oder vielleicht weil er so müde war. Wenn er jetzt doch nur zuhause sein könnte. Aber diese Lehrerkonferenz.

Frustriert rieb er sich mit den Handballen die Augen und ließ dann resigniert die Hände leblos an seinen Seiten herunterfallen. Und die Stühle hatten sie auch nicht hochgestellt! Solche kleinen Arschlöcher. Grundsätzlich war er ja gegen Massenmord, aber…

Mit einem Kopfschütteln trieb er sich diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf und beugte sich zu seiner Tasche. Wie unreligiös. Aber er war ja auch nicht aus religiösen Gründen Lehrer geworden. Nein, das war nur Nebensache. Den eigentlichen Grund stand er aber noch nicht mal sich selber ein. Nur selten, nachts, wenn er hellwach neben seiner Bajuwarin lag und nicht schlafen konnte, und unzufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben an die Decke starrte. Dann dachte er darüber nach und fragte sich, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Wie er sein Leben in solche Bahnen lenken konnte. Dabei hatte er doch einfach nur versucht er selber zu sein. Aber das Ende des Weges sah nicht so aus, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

In der Mappe lagen lauter Vierer und vereinzelte Dreier, die würdigte er keines Blickes. In dem Federmäppchen waren nur rote Stifte, den einzigen Schwarzen hatte er verschlampt. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte, hielt er noch einmal inne und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er musste sich wappnen vor der Lehrerkonferenz, nicht, dass er da noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, das sähe nicht gut aus.  Vor allem bei diesem kritischen Schulleiter, der immer etwas zu bemängeln hatte. Mit dem stand Herr Stachnitz schon länger auf Kriegsfuß.

Als Herr Stachnitz neu in der Schule war, da war noch alles gut gelaufen. Da hatte es noch eine andere Religionslehrerin gegeben, die hatte das gemacht, was er sich sein ganzes Leben lang gewünscht hatte. Aber dann war sie in Rente gegangen und plötzlich war nichts mehr in Ordnung gewesen. Seine Bajuwarin war schwanger geworden zu allem Überfluss und jetzt saß er hier fest. Mit Kackbratzen, nicht nur bei der Arbeit, sondern auch noch zuhause. Und ohne Frau Reigil. Ein Albtraum. Und er fühlte sich nicht befähigt aus diesem Albtraum zu entkommen.

Trotz des Gefühls der Hilflosigkeit hatte einen Weg gefunden sich besser zu fühlen. Das Internet war doch zu etwas nutze. Er hatte sich auf einem entsprechenden Internetportal angemeldet und ein Profil erstellt. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand ihn anschreiben würde.

Natürlich war das Bild kein Bild von ihm selbst, da würde ja nie jemand kommen. Nein, es war ein Bild von einem sexy Unbekannten aus dem Internet. Aber der Rest war ehrlich. Wandern als Hobby, eine Freundin, die ihm nicht wichtig war, ein Kind, welches er liebte, und dann zum Schluss das Wichtigste: Das, was er mit seiner Bajuwarin nicht machen konnte.

Bei diesem Gedanken holte er schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche, vielleicht hatte ihn ja schon jemand angeschrieben. Mit diesem Wissen würde sich die Lehrerkonferenz besser ertragen lassen.

Die Freude war groß, als er tatsächlich sah, dass ihm jemand geschrieben hatte. Es war fast nicht zu glauben. Vielleicht sollte er die Lehrerkonferenz schwänzen? Aber nein, das ginge doch nicht.

Es war ein gewisser „Mr.Smith“ mit einem ebenso gefälschten Profil, wie das von Herrn Stachnitz. Aber das war ihm egal. Weil es ging nicht darum, wie der andere aussah, das wäre nur ein Bonus. Es ging um etwas ganz anderes.

Und dann kam die Lehrerkonferenz. Und die war langweilig. Zum Glück gab es eine Zwischenpause, auf der er sich kurz verdrücken konnte. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten mit diesen Leuten. Die stritten sich als seien sie kleine Kinder, die ihr Sandkastenspielzeug an das Nachbarskind verloren hätten.

Kopfschüttelnd sperrte er die Lehrertoilette auf, aber bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte, wurde diese aufgehalten. Überrascht schaute Herr Stachnitz auf und direkt Herrn Martinick ins Gesicht.

„Herr Stachnitz?“, fragte dieser, und auf das Nicken von Herrn Stachnitz hin redete er weiter.

„Hier ist Mr.Smith.“

Her Stachnitz schluckte trocken und starrte ungläubig auf das anzügliche Lächeln von Herrn Martinick. Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr?! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Bevor er sich von seinem Schock erholen konnte, wurde er von seinem Kollegen in den engen Raum getrieben, und dann wurde die Tür abgesperrt. Sein Mund stand immer noch offen, was schon bald von seinem Gegenüber schamlos ausgenutzt wurde. Der Kuss war schmutzig, feucht, und noch feuchter. Ein Spuckefaden löste sich von Stachnitz Kinn und tropfte langsam zu Boden, gefolgt von einem erregten Stöhnen.

„Na du dreckiger Christ.“, stieß Herr Martinick hervor und drückte den kleineren Religionslehrer gegen die Wand, hielt dort seine Hände über dessen Kopf fest und küsste ihn nochmal.

Dann murmelte er in den Kuss: „Das magst du, ja? Das magst du, wenn ich dich festhalte, ja? Wenn du nicht entkommen kannst. Wenn ein Jude dich festhält.“

Und das war das Kernproblem von Herrn Stachnitz ganzen Leben: Er hatte einen Kink. Und zwar einen sehr ausgefallenen Kink. Er wollte von einem Juden dominiert werden, als dreckiger Christ bestraft werden. Und das konnte seine Freundin nicht.

Eine Mischung zwischen Stöhnen und Seufzen entfuhr ihm und Herr Martinick grinste sadistisch. Er ließ eine Hand oben, und die andere schnell nach unten wandern. Dort öffnete sie beide Hosen, die von Herrn Stachnitz fiel zu Boden und sofort bohrte sich ein Finger von Herrn Martinick in sein enges, warmes Loch, während der Handballen sich von unten gegen seine Weichteile presste. Er stöhnte. Das hatte er so vermisst, seit Frau Reigil weg war.

Dann drehte Herr Martinick ihn plötzlich ruckartig um und drückte seine Brust gegen die Wand. Herr Stachnitz konnte ein Spuckgeräusch hören, dann drang Herr Martinick auch schon in ihn ein und Herr Stachnitz keuchte schmerzvoll auf.

Herr Martinick lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte seine Brust an den Rücken des Religionslehrers. Bald waren in dem kleinen Bad nur noch obszöne Klatschgeräusche zu hören, jedes Mal, wenn Herr Martinick nach vorne stieß, sein lautes Keuchen, das laute Stöhnen von Herrn Stachnitz und die gelegentliche Beleidigung gegen „dreckige Christen“, „diese Hurensöhne“, „Wir werden Jagd auf euch machen“ und auch „Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so stark.“

Immer schneller wurde der vom Herrn Martinick vorgegebene Rhythmus, bis er sich schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sein Sperma in Herrn Stachnitz ergoss. Dieser war nur noch ein zerfallenes, zerflossenes Stück Fleisch an der Wand, gehalten nur noch von den Händen seines Partners.

Als Herr Martinick nach ein paar Minuten des Vergnügens aber eine fake Thorarolle „zum Auspeitschen“ aus seinem Rucksack holte, ging das selbst Herrn Stachnitz zu weit.

 


End file.
